


no resurrection

by dynata



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), the deaths they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynata/pseuds/dynata
Summary: Loki's death is a tradition at this point, at the hands of enemies, family, lovers, he's always come back. Not this time. Thanos has always been the end of the line, and he can't keep running forever.One last death. The universe watches. It must mean something.





	no resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's death is a tradition at this point, at the hands of enemies, family, lovers, he's always come back. Not this time. Thanos has always been the end of the line, and he can't keep running forever. 
> 
> One last death. The universe watches. It must mean something.

Loki’s thin, pale fingers tremble ever so slightly. The cool metal wall behind him just barely shields him from sight. It will be close, too close, even for him. He doesn’t breathe.

“Excuse me?”

He steps out, sees Thor’s eyes widen. Carefully, carefully, he bends a ray of light towards the blade in his hand. Notice, brother, and be _silent._

He clears his throat, launches into flowery speech. Behind his back a blue stone shimmers into being, glowing between white-knuckled fingers.

“...to you, my undying loyalty.” Pause, breathe, and he’s ready.

The blur of movement is all he needs, blink and miss it, but his edges shimmer as he brings the dagger up and suddenly he’s seeing the room from two angles—crouched behind the twisted mound of his brother’s shackles, and frozen between Thanos’s arms like a dance.

Thanos starts to talk, but the words never reach him. Loki can afford no distraction. His head spins as he pulls words from a silent throat, slipping threads of power through the vise around his brother. Across the room, purple light sinks into his double's skin like poison and he feels it; he swallows a scream, swaying on his feet.

It’s not enough, and his vision is going black. Maw’s magic is careless and absolute, inimitable, shards of metal like dough in his hands. Loki trades in illusion, not the hard stuff of reality; this is not his battle to win. Power pours from him like opened veins, throbbing, seeking, and he touches a rope of ebony power. His mind goes white and he's falling. 

Loki’s eyes flash red as he pitches forward onto twisted metal. His double screams in Thanos’s grip as Loki’s hands glow green, flicker, and turn dark, bloody red, his skin shedding its pallor for inky blue. The metal glows and creaks—his double groans to muffle the sound. Loki is bleeding, painting the floor black and red. Thor doesn’t know this yet, but a golden dagger appears in his belt, with a blue stone set in the handle. Loki’s collarbone cracks, and he clings to consciousness, one more second, he’s so close, the bonds loosening in his hands…

Loki’s form flickers, and he’s hanging from Thanos’ grasp. 

“You… will never… be… a god”

Blood steams on his lips, and his brother's cage is empty. He’s laughing like a death rattle when Thanos snaps his neck.


End file.
